Combined video display and image capture systems find many uses in the art. One such system, is the teleprompter system, which is used in television production. The teleprompter system is a combined video capture and display system which enables the speaker who is being captured on the camera to simultaneously see the intended video display on the display screen. The teleprompter system enables the speaker to look into the camera while he speaks.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art teleprompter system 199. The viewer 108 views the image to be displayed on the display screen 102 through the partial mirror 104 and the viewer's image is captured by the camera 106 using the reflected light from the mirror 104. The camera 106 has to be kept such that the display 102 is not captured by the camera 106. This places design restrictions on the system, and causes the system to be bulky, or limits the field of view of the camera 106.
Combined video capture and display systems may also be used in other applications. One such application is video conferencing, where remote conferees can see each other during the conference.